blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychotic Friaza OTK
Psychotic Friaza OTK sidesteps the usual plan of playing fighters that wear down the opponent's board and life gradually. Instead, it attempts to hold all opponents at bay while it accumulates icons, and then sweeps everything away and bursts through the finish with a flurry of cheap actions to give Friaza multiple direct attacks. __TOC__ Stats Decklist How to Play The end goal is to perform the following combo: play boardwipe to remove all opposing minions, play Friaza and hit face, play Psychotic on Friaza and hit face, and then alternate between playing actions to unlock Friaza and attacking with Friaza until the opponent is dead. To meet this goal, you need those two specific cards, a boardwipe that you can cast (typically Thunder Bolt), and two or three more actions for unlocking Friaza, not to mention the icons to cast all of it. To reach that goal, play your blue fighters that are big and slow down the board state to buy time to get enough actions. Use your card draw to get deeper into the deck to find Friaza or other combo pieces, or to just find more ways to stall the board. JadeFlames can help you know what to prepare for by revealing your opponent's hand. Toxic Goos pay for their own blue cost with the Goo token they create. Blox fighters can provide lifegain that stops burn or aggro damage from being too much of a burden. Once you have all the combo pieces and sufficient icons, you can play the combo any time you like and secure the win. How to Beat Conventional decks are poor matchups against this. Aggro can't handle the high value on the defenders, midrange is usually too slow to win before the combo is gotten, and control has nothing to control and no way to interact with the combo. Instead, the only real counters are left to specific cards or decks. * Champions - Doesn't get boardwiped, so if the WeakenImmune fighters are able to be buffed enough to survive against the stall fighters in this deck, the combo can't kill past it. * (Spooky) Caverns - Denying this deck the white icons it needs to cast board wipes, not the mention the rest of the combo, shuts down this deck. The three copies of Heavy Rain can overwrite the Caverns though, so this may not be a permanent solution. * Resurrection - Similar to WeakenImmune fighters, cards like Headless Horseman, Razikai, and pa00 can survive a board wipe and pose enough threat that a Psychotic Friaza won't survive running into it. One such fighter can be removed post-wipe through Korblox Deathkeeper, so a sufficient amount of icons to play that along with the combo still leaves the opponent dead. * Milling - A combo piece not drawn is a combo piece not played. The decks that can do this at a dedicated enough level to become a viable counter are very rare and otherwise quite poor though. To beat this with a conventional deck is more a mark of an unlucky failure of this deck, given the amount of card draw and stall it contains. Would you recommend this deck (Psychotic Friaza OTK)? Yes No Category:Non-Competitive Decks